A Second Alicorn Heat Wave
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After a few years from it, the Princesses have gone into heat again a lot soon then they though. So, they go to their personal stud, but this time. They have an extra Alicorn and that is, Twilight Sparkle. She is very hesitate to join in, but she does have feelings for him. But when a secret is revealed, can their relationship survive. Spike with all four princesses. Rated M
1. An Awkward Arrangement

**Hey, I'm here and this is the first chapter of the A Second Alicorn Heat Wave. This will have five love scenes with Spike getting the three original priness, plus Twilight, and htne a big orgy. This will also have a surprise in one of the scenes, oh, and before I go on, I'll like to menschen the foals.**

**Shining Star: She looks like a mix between Cadence and Armor, with a pink coat like her mother and a bright blue mane matching her fathers. She has light purple eyes and her personality is that of Rainbow Dash**

**Crescent Moon: She looks just like her mother, except for a flowing white mane and tail. She has bright blue eyes and has a personality like Apple Bloom**

**Solar Blaze: He has a red coat and green, slit eyes. But unlike the others, he has a blazing red mane with matching spines running down his back to his tail. His wings are also that of scaly wings of a dragon. His personality is just like his mother, Celestia.**

**As for Spike, he's now taller then Twilight and her friends. He reaches just about at Big Mac's hight. He's also grow a lot of muscle over the years and he also has a nice pair if scaly wings of a dragon. And now, we're begin and I hope that helps. And here we go.**

Chapter 1: An Awkward Arrangement.

_It had been five years since Spike has had his wild weekend with the Princesses of Sun, Moon, and Love and much has changed in his life and theirs. He quickly moved in with the castle with his own bedroom, which he hardly used. He also helped plan for the two foals he helped bring into this world. Once they were born, Spike helped raise them, changed their diapers, got up with their mothers when they woke up, and watched the two while the princesses did their duties. But the biggest thing that has happened this years that his best friend in the whole, wide world, Twilight Sparkle. Has also became an Alicorn Princess and was now living with him in the castle along with the other princesses. And it is on this night that we start the story._

* * *

It was a clear, brisk night in the kingdom of Equestia. As most ponies were sound a sleep, in a certain castle, the sound of small galloping hooves could be heard running throw the halls. The galloping foal continued down her the halls until she found the room she was looking for. She quickly used her magic to open the door and ran inside, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream?" cried the young filly as she looked up at her mother sitting at the winder, staring out at the full moon.

"Who Crescent," Princess Luna called out to her daughter as she turned towards her with a tender, loving smile as she walked over to her scared daughter and wrapped a wing over the scared little filly with an upset look suddenly appeared, for as the Princess of Night, it was Luna's job to prevent ponies from having bad dreams. But with so many dreaming minds a night, one or two slip by. And now her daughter was scared because of her, and that hurt Luna more then almost anything. She looked down at the scared filly, and with a warming smile returning on her face, she leaned down and spoke softly, "Would you like to sleep with me and your father tonight?"

"Yes, oh Yes." Crescent said as she looked over at the bed and saw a body laying in the bed. She quickly ran over to the bed, crawled into the bed until she was right next to the dragon that was snoring calmly and she quickly closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Luna could not help but smile as she looked at her daughter sleeping next to her father.

"I'll be right back, I need to check on something." Luna said as she headed towards the door and opened it, she then quietly closed it behind her. Making sure not to wake the two sleeping in her room.

* * *

Luna walked throw the halls, reinsuring any guard that Crescent Moon was alright and resting in her room. She continued her trip through the halls until she arrived at the room that usually homed the young filly. She quietly closed the door and began to head back, until she suddenly heard a sound

"Huh, what's that?" she asked herself as she looked around until she heard the noise again. "" Hmm, it sound very familiar to me, but I can't quite place it." Luna said to herself as she started to follow the noise to it source. After a few minutes, she continued to follow the sound as it got louder and louder, and she then suddenly found her self at a flight of stairs. Confused by this, she started to walk up the spiral stair case. Luna wondered where this was leading her as she swirled around as she continued on upward until she was net by a small hallway. Confused, she walked on until she was at the door at the end. After arriving to the door, she placed her ear against the door and the sound that had brought her there game out loud, and this time around, it was clear what the noise was.

"Moaning?" Luna said to herself as she slowly opened the door and her eyes widened at what she saw. Inside the room, was several pictures of the Elements of Harmony and a lot of books around a desk. But all of Luna's attention was on the newly made Alicorn laying on the bed with the covers hanging off of the bed, and her right front hoof firmly planted in between her hind legs, rubbing it furiously and her love juices running out of her love tunnel and onto the sheets. As Luna watched the young mare pleasure herself, she notice a familiar smell flow into her nose and it quickly made Luna step back from the open door and shake her head from the strong smell. After a few seconds, she realized what the smell was and got a look of contusion as she looked at the door for a few more seconds until she used her magic to close the door, turned, and then proceeded back down the stairs, but not before speaking to herself, "I need to tell sister about this."

* * *

A few hours later, Celestia woke up from her wonderful slumber and stretched out her muscles before she headed towards the princesses balcony that they shared when they raised the sun and lowered the moon and vice versa. She calmly walked through the halls until she arrived at the balcony, it was there that she Luna, standing out and looking out into the city she helped rule and protect.

"Ah, Luna. How was your night?" Celestia asked as she walked over to her sister.

"'Sigh.' Not so good." Luna said as she turned to face her sister, and Celestia was able to see the worried look on Luna's face.

"Luna what's that matter?" Celestia asked as she got a worried look on her face as looked at her little sister.

"L-last night I found Twilight. P-pleasuring herself." Luna said as she watched Celestia to get a confused look on her face.

"So, what's the matter with that? We pleasure our selves when Spike's with the foals." Celestia said as she walked up to Luna and looked into her eyes.

"S-She's in heat." Luna explained and this got a worried look on Celestia's face as she was not expecting this so soon after having Twilight become an Alicorn.

"Oh, I see. Hmmm, well. Why don't we let her join us with Spike?" Celestia asked with a smile on her face as the idea of Spike having claim all four princesses turned her on a lot.

"Well, didn't she raise him from a hatchling? It won't be easy getting her in that mind set." Luna said.

"Yeah, your right. But I know a way that can work. But first." Celestia said as Luna lowered the moon and she raised the sun. And then the two walked back into the castle, but not before Luna stopped and felt she should ask a question.

"Sister." She called to Celestia, who stopped and turned to face her as she continued, "Would you mind if I have Spike tonight." After asking, Luna stood there for a minutes until Celestia finally answered.

"Yes, that sound fine. But first we need to get a little help from Cadence and Shining Armor." Celestia said as the two headed into the castle and once inside, they headed off to make a plan for taking care of their problem in the very near future.

* * *

After a few minutes, Luna returned to her room with a smile on her face as a new plan was set by her and Celestia. As she walked over to the bed and could not help but smile as she saw Crescent Moon cuddling up to Spike and both of them were resting peacefully. She slowly walked over to the two and gently shock Spike until his eyes opened up and he looked up to see the smiling face of Luna looking down at him.

"Hey, sweetie. Time to get up?" Spike asked as he sat up, careful not to wake up Crescent.

"Yes, it is. But first." Luna said as she hooved Spike a royal scroll as she continued, "Could you send this to Cadence"

"Of course." Spike said as he took the scroll, held it up in the air, and the blow his magic fire, to send the scroll away to the Crystal Empire. After doing that, Spike got out of the bed, careful not to wake up the filly in the bed with him. Once he was out of the bed, he stretched out his arms and let out a long yarn as he stood there.

"Tired?" Luna asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, the foals really like to wrestle around." Spike answered as he continued to stretch a few more times until he finally finished up and turned towards the night princess, who smiled back.

"Well, you might want to take a long nap then." Luna said with a sly smile on her face, which made Spike get one on his two.

"Oh, and why is that?" Spike asked as he looked up at the lovely mare in front of him. She then leaned down to plant a tender kiss on Spike's lips, which he returned and the two's tongues started to wrestle around until a new voice is heard in the room.

"EU, that's so gross." both Spike and Luna turned to see Crescent Moon looking at her mother and father with a grossed out look on her face after seeing them kissing.

"You know, this is part of the way we made you." Spike said with a smile as he watched the young mare get grossed out again and then throw the coves over her head.

"Spike, don't tell her that. She still to young to know things like that." Luna said with a hint of blush on her face as Spike talked to their daughter.

"Relax, I'm not giving her any real details." Spike said as he gave Luna on last kiss on her lips until he turned and headed towards the door, but not before calling out to Crescent Moon, "Come on honey, lets go get some breakfast and let your mother get some rest."

"Coming." Crescent said as she throw the covers off her and followed her father out of the room. As the door closed, Luna smiled as she turned and looked towards the mirror against the wall.

* * *

After leaving the room, Spike and Crescent Moon headed off towards the dinning hall. After a few minutes, Spike and Crescent arrived at the dinning hall and as they opened the doors, they saw Solar Blaze eating his cereal at on of the corners of the table.

"Hey, Blaze." Crescent called out as she galloped towards the chair he was sitting at.

"Oh, hey sis." Blaze said with a smile as he looked up at Crescent heading towards him. She quickly purred her own bawl of it and then began to eat away at it. Spike smiled at the two foals enjoying their meal, so much so that he didn't notice a certain alicorn coming up behind him.

"Good morning Spike." said the newest alicorn princess as she walked up behind Spike which scared him. He quickly turned around and smiled at his long term friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, hey Twilight. Came for some breakfast?" Spike asked as he looked at her.

"No, not yet. Celestia has called me to the Throne room for something important." Twilight said as she smiled at him and at the two happily eating foals sitting at the table.

"Oh, alright. Head on out then." Spike said as he headed off towards the table to join his children.

* * *

After meeting with Spike, Twilight headed off towards the throne room, but her mind was set on something else.

'Oh, Spike. Why couldn't I have you.' Twilight thought to herself as she continued on her way until she arrived at the Throne room and she quickly entered it. Inside, she was met by her former mentor and fellow alicorn princess, Celestia was calmly sitting at her throne, looking right towards the doors.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle. Please come in." Celestia said as she stood up and started to walk towards her.

"Yes, Princess Celestia. What is it?" Twilight asked as she looked at the towering Alicorn in front of her. Celestia waited until she was in front of Twiligth before she spoke again.

"Twilight. We must talk about something." Celestia said as she took a deep whiff of the air and she could smell the heat in the air. She then continued, "Twilight, I know your in heat." This statement made twilight blush heavily.

"I-I'm sorry Celestia." Twilight said with a frown as she looked down at the floor before she continued, "Usually I can just hooves and it works, but now, it's much hotter and harder to control."

"Twilight." Celestia called to her, and when she looks up, she saw a very find smile on her face as she continued, "I would like you to join me here to night and we can talk more about this."

* * *

Later that night, Twilight calmly walked into the throne room and as she entered the room, she was met by Princess Celestia.

"Ah, Twilight. Nice to see you here and are you ready to learn more?" Celestia said with a smile as she looks at her with a sweet smile.

"Y-yes." Twilight said as she looked away from Celestia with a lot of blush on her face.

"Good." Celestia said as her horn glowed and a secret door opened in the side of the wall, Celestia then turned and headed towards it, and she motioned for Twilight to follower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike stretched his arms out and yarned as he had a long day, of hanging out with his foals. He continued to walk down the halls and he finally stopped in front of the door that lead to Luna's room. And as he opened, he was shocked to see Luna, spread across her bed, with her hind legs spread wide, showing her swollen teats and her low lips.

"Like what you see?" Luna asked as looked longing into Spike's head.

"Hmmm, hell yeah." Spike said as he walked over to her.

* * *

Back in the secret hall, Twilight was starting to get nerves from were they wee heading. She wanted to ask Celestia where they were going, nut she could not muster up the strength to. After a few more seconds, Celestia and Twilight arrived at s door. Celestia quickly opened it up and lead Twilight inside, and one she was inside, Twilight was shocked at what she saw. They were in a small square room with a weird window in the room, and as Twilight looked into it, she saw Luna and Spike kissing in their room.

"Celestia, what is this?" Twilight asked as watched to two kiss and suck on each other like she saw a few dirty videos she hind under her bed in the library.

"I turned Luna's room in a integration, but I need to quickly turn it back when she returned." Celestia explained as she watched the show in front of her.

"What, what kind of integration?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if she should watch what was happening in front of her.

"Some guard were so much, that they tried to stage a coo. So, I need to get them to say were they base was and had to stop them before they were able to summon her back before the Elements of Harmony were born." Celestia finished explaining as she looked down and saw how nerves Twilight was, and this made her smile as she leaned down and whispered, "It's okay to watch, they will never now."

* * *

Meanwhile in the room, Spike and Luna continued their make out session as his knew longer armed reached around and run his claws through her mane as she leaned forward and forced him down onto the bed.

"Enough of that, let's get started." Luna said as she began to kiss his neck and then started to go down his body. She continued this for a few seconds until she arrived at her goal, and so, she started to kiss and lick at the two scales that hid his members and soon, bother of Spike's dragon-hoods. Luna continued to lick until all of Spike's members were out, and once she was done, she looked at the impressive 16 inches of dragon meat. "Hmmm, haven't had this for some time." Luna said as she licked up and down one of his members, and then switched to the other one.

* * *

Back in a secret room, Twilight could not help and feel aroused at the scene in front of her. Her eyes did not leave Luna as she drew her tongue up and down, and she fought with all her strength not to pleasure her self to this. It was then that she heard a slight moan, but it wasn't coming form Spike or Luna. So, Twilight quickly turned her head and saw Celestia sitting in a chair, with one of her hoof in between her hind legs and her eyes glued on the mirror.

"Celestia, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as she blushed even redder then she already was.

"I'm enjoying the show. I mean, look at how she's licking his members? Giving each one pleasure equal to the others." Celestia explained as she rubbed her self at a steady rate. Twilight wanted to say something, but her eye were suddenly clued back on the scene in front of her as she watched Luna licked Spike's members.

* * *

Back in the normal room, Luna continued to lick Spike members one after the other for a few more minutes until she swing her body over and laid on top of Spike.

"Time to get a in on the action." Spike said with a smiled as he leaned forward and dove his tongue into Lune moistening folds. Luna let out a long moan as she took Spike's upper member all the way into her mouth and she used her hooves and rubbed her horn against the lower member. Spike let out a loud moan as he felt his members sucked and rubbed, and so he forced his snout deeper into her and then she wiggled his tongue all the way into her moist inner walls. This action gained a loud moan from Luna as she increased her sucking and rubbing. This went on for a few more minutes, until Luna took the whole length out of her mouth, and then she took the lower one into her mouth and she used her hooves against Spike's wet member. So, Spike used his claws to reach up, take dome of the fluid leaking out of Luna, and then reach up and slid a finger into her butt hole. This sudden surge of pleasure sent Luna over the edge and her love fluids flowed out of her and onto Spike's face and mouth. As her orgasm hit her, she used all her strength to suck on his lower member and his furiously rubbed his other member.

"Oh, Luna. I-I'm going to c-cum!" Spike yelled out as he unleashed his load all over Luna's hooves and chest, along with down her throat, to which she quickly drank down every last drop. After Spike's orgasm subsided, Luna removed the member from her mouth and began to pant from the powerful orgasm of her very own. As she panted, she failed to notice Spike grad her side and then rolled them over so she was under him. "Time for the main event." Spike said with a smile as she lined up his lower member with her lower folds and his upper one with a teats.

"Oh, looking for a teat bucking as well." Luna asked with a smile as she felt Spike reach down, grabbed her teats, and then lined up his member, and then he pushed both members forward, gaining moans from Luna as he entered her and rubbed against her sensitive teats. Spike took to moan as a single and pulled all the way out until only his tips were touching Luna and then pushed forward, giving her and himself eminence pleasure as he continued to thrust. His thrusting remained steady for a few more minutes, until he decided to increase the pleasure by leaning forward and planted a tender kiss onto Luna's lip, which she excepted very quickly as their tongues began to wrestle for dominions. And as they did, Spike used all his strength to force his self into her even more, until he pushed so hard, he penetrated her cervix.

"OH, SPIKE" Luna screamed as she felt her orgasm over whelm her and she moaned out lud as her juises flowed from out of her and onto Spike and the sheets. As her inner walls squeezed his member and her cervix circle his tip, Spike lost it.

"AHHHH, LUNA!" Spike yelled as he unleashed his load all over her womb and her teats and chest. As he released his load, the two continued to kiss until their orgasm finally settled down from their high and then the two just laid there, enjoying each others company.

* * *

Back in the secret room, Celestia and Twilight were both panting heavily as they came down from their own self giving orgasm as they watched the two finish up.

"T-Twilight." Celestia called to her as she panted.

"Y-Yes Celestia?" Twillight asked as she too was still panting.

"M-me and Luna would like to let you know, that we want you to share Spike with us." Celestia said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, ...I-I don't know Celestia. I mean, he's like a little brother to me." Twilight tried to explain to her fellow princess.

"Yes Twilight I know, but you must think this over, for Alicorn heat is impossible to ignore once it's set in." Celestia said as she stood up and headed towards the door, but not before turning back and adding, "Tomorrow, I'll be having Spike in my chambers. Just letting you know, we're open for a third." Twiligth quickly turned to her Celestia in shock, but she already left. Twilight then turned back to the two laying in the bedroom and she secretly she was in Luna's place.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it and I hope you liked it. Oh, and I'll be putting a poll on my profile on which six mares well join Spike's harem in the sequel to, Dragon Mating Season. Now, the list is long, 24 mares are on the list. Now, the Spa Twins are together but the CMC are all separate. You can pick 4 different mares for this and I hope you enjoyed this fic and will read and review.**


	2. A Sweet Night Dream

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to A Second Alicorn Heat Waver. I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 2: A Sweet Night Dream.

It was very earlier in the morning at the Crystal Empire as the prince and princess calmly walked to the train station. As they walked on, they were followed by a few servants, who were carrying their luggage to the station. Shining Amrow was the first of the two to step onto the platform with two saddlebags on him.

"Are you sure we both can leave?" Shining asked as he was not sure if it was a good idea to leave their kingdom, even for a few days.

"Oh, our court can handle it for a few days. Besides, it's been a month since Shining Star had seen Crescent Moon and Solar Blaze." Cadence explained to her husband as she turned to look at the sleeping filly on her back.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that night. We should that again." Shining said with a goofy smile as he waked on to the royal car reserved to them.

"Yeah, we can see if we can some day soon." Cadence said with a hint of blush on her face as she stepped on to the car, and with in seconds, placed her sleeping daughter onto a bed in the car. As she tucked her in, Cadence could not help but remember the events that lead to her gaining such a great joy in the world.

"Cadence, you okay?" Shining asked as he noticed his wife zoning out.

"Yeah, just thinking of something." she said as she calmly walked over to him and sat next to him as he wrapped his hoof around her shoulder and the two enjoyed each others company while they waited for the train to depart.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Cantorlot, Celestia let out a long yawn as she walked towards the balcony she and Luna used to lower and raise the sun and moon respectfully. As she walked out on to balcony, she saw Luna standing there, waiting for her.

"Hello, sister, have a good night?" Celestia asked with a sly smile as she knew just what she did that night.

"Yep, did you enjoy the show?" Luna asked as she watched blush appear on her older sisters face as she nodded yes. As they began their daily routine, Luna felt a question bubble up inside her and she felt she needed to ask, "Did it work?"

"Hmmm, Not yet. But I think she can break if we tell her something she would not like to here." Celestia said as she and Luna finished their jobs of raising and lowering the sun and moon.

"So,what secret would you like me to show her?" Luna asked as the two headed towards the door.

"You know the one, with Cadence." Celestia explained as she continued on towards the door while Luna stopped in her tracks as a look of shock appear on her face as she knew what her sister was talking about.

"A-are you sure it has to be that one?" Luna asked as she was not a hundred percent on this.

"Yes, do it tonight after Spike plows me to next week." Celestia said with a smile as she walked through the door, leaving Luna shocked, blushing, and a little wet as she remembered the mating Spike and her had just the night before.

* * *

Once Celestia entered the castle, she turned and headed down the hall that lead to the tower that lead to Twilight's room. She slowly walked up the stair case until she got to the small hall that lead towards her bedroom door. She calmly walked towards and was just about to knock when she heard a moan come from the door, and as she leaned down and placed her ear against it, she could hear what Twilight was moaning.

"M-m-more Spike, buck me more. Buck me until I can't walk any more." Twilight moaned through the door, and as Celestia opened it up, she could see that Twilight had right hoof buried deep inside of her lower folds while her left hoof was rubbing and cressing her horn, to add to her pleasure. She continued this for a few more minutes until she let out a blood curtailing scream as he love juice sprayed out of her and on to the bed sheets. As shce watched the now panting Twilight, Celestia had a wicked smile on her face as she carefully shut the door, making sure it didn't make a sound, and then she calmly knocked on the door.

"Twilight, are you awake. I would like to talk." Celestia said in her sweet tone as she heard the sound of rushing hooves and whispers of words that should never cross a princess's lips. After a minute or so, the door knob slowly opened and Twilight walked out in a cold sweat as she looked up at Celestia nervously.

"Y-yes Princess?" Twilight asked as sweat rolled down her cheeks and brow.

"Twilight. I would like to say I sorry." Celestia said as she smiled at Twilight, who was shocked to hear those words come from Celestia's lips.

"W-What Princess?" Twilight asked again as she was not sure if she heard her right.

"I said I'm sorry for last night. I thought you would be okay with what I showed you, but now that I think about it, you won't and I shouldn't have made you stay and watch." Celestia said in a sad tone as she looked down.

"Oh, it's alright Celestia, I really enjoyed myself last night." Twilight explained as she smiled in hopes to cheer up Celestia, which it did, well, to her it did. As Celestia looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" Celestia asked

"Yeah, in fact." Twilight stopped in mid sentence as she thought this through until she continued, "I-I would like to how Spike and you mate."

"Really, good." Celestia said as chipped up and looked down at the Twilight with a smile, who also returned the smile. After that, Celestia turned around and headed towards the staircase, but not until she turned back and asked, "Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, coming." Twilight said as she went back into her room to clean herself from her little session, before she'd head down to join the others.

* * *

After freshening her self up, Twilight calmly walked down the spiraling stair case until she reached the hall and then she turned to head towards the dinning room. As she entered the large room, she saw Spike eating some gems along with his son and daughter, who were chewing on some pancakes and sipping orange juice.

"Aunty Twilight. Over here." Crescent Moon called out to room and then patted the seat next to her. Smiling, Twilight calmly walked over to the trio and sat down next to Crescent, who quickly hugging her and then giving her some pancakes from a large stack in between them.

"Thank you, Crescent." Twilight said as used her magic to lift up some of the fluffy treats, and then placed them on her plate and followed that by purring some maple syrup onto them. Once her small stack was ready, she started to dig in and followed the others into their joys of a great meal. As they enjoyed their meal, they were suddenly joined by the other Princesses.

"Hello, sweetie, how are you enjoying your breakfast?" Celestia asked as she happily walked over to the two foals and Blaze's neck, as Luna did the same with Crescent. After greeting them, Luna looked at the foals with a smile as she began to speak.

"Do you two want to hear something you'd love?" Luna asked as she saw both her daughter and nephew smile as they stood up on the seat and begged her to tell them. After a few minutes, she decided they had waited long enough and then she continued, "Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are on their way here, and they brought Shining Star with them."

"Yay, we haven't seen her since our last visit." Crescent cheered as she hopped up and down as she was very excited to hear that, while Blaze just smiled and watched Crescent celebrate.

"But, for to night. Aunty Pinkie Pie want you two to come over for a sleep over with Kreamie Pie." Celestia said and this made both of them cheer and Blaze to show a little blush on his face, but he hid it the best her could.

"She'll be here at around noon and then you'll head off to Ponyville." Luna said as they watched the two head off towards their rooms to get ready for they upcoming sleep over, leaving the three Alicorns and one dragon smiling as they left.

* * *

At noon, Spike calmly walked Crescent Moon and Solar Blaze to the train station and they all stood there for a few minutes until they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Spike, Crescent, Blaze." the three turned their heads and saw the familiar sight of a pink mare with a wild, curly mane and matching tail, along with a balloon cutie mark. As their headed her way, the trio saw a yellow filly with a matching wild yellow mane and tail.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" the filly said as she ran over to them and gave them some hoof.

"Fine, K-Kreamie Pie. You?" Blaze said as he stuttered a little as he looked at her.

"That's good. Are you guys ready to go, my mommy and daddy have planned a great party for us." Kreamie said as she lead the two towards the train, leaving Pinkie and Spike watching them with warm smiles on their faces.

"Awe, aren't they so cute?" Pinkie said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, so how are the others?" Spike asked as he turned towards Pinkie.

"Oh, not much. Fluttershy and Big Mac are expecting their first. Rarity and Fancy Pants are engaged, and Dash and Applejack are talking about adopting." Pinkie said as she turned towards Spike as she continued, "So, you?"

"Oh, you know, raise the kids, helping around in the castle, mating with Luna one night and then Celesstia the other." Spike said the last part with a smile as Pinkie gave him a kind, warming hug as she headed towards the car that the three foals ran into and Spike then turned to head back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was calmly reading one of her romantic novels in the large library of the castle. As she read over the juice love scene, she could not help but feel weird as her mind turned the ponies in the middle of the love scene, she could not help be to picture Spike and herself in there instead. As her mind got lost in the image setting itself into her mind, she felt her hoof slowly drift to her lower folds.

"Hey, Twilight." called a voice that made her instantly come back to reality and as she looked over to the side, she saw the kind, smiling face of the drake that stool her heart, walked towards her.

"Oh, hey Spike. How was Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked as quickly pulled her hoof away from her lower area and smiled at him as she blushed nervously..

"Oh, she's fine. Hey, Fluttershy and Big Mac are expecting their first foal. We might want to think of a gift for it." Spike said as he walked past her and headed towards the action section of the library. As he walked past, Twilight could not help but notice the firm, tight rear Spike was now sporting and she could not help but stare at it as she watched him walk bye. Once he was out of sight, Twilight quickly closed her book and then head off to her room, with the book in toe.

* * *

That night, Celestia and Luna did their usual routine of lowering and raise the sun and moon. After they were done, they headed back inside and then went their separate ways. As Celestia walked down the hall, she walked right up to a nerves looking Twilight, who was just standing there, waiting for her to arrive.

"Are you ready?" Celestia asked as she walked up to Twilight.

"Y-yes." Twilight said nervously and she then followed Celestia towards her room, but just before she they were there, Celestia turned and headed up a stair case that Twilight was told never to got up too, but that was back when she was a student and now she followed her calmly. After a few minutes of walking, Twilight was brought to a secret room that over looked Celestia's bed chambers.

"This room was a safe house incase Nightmare Moon ever returned, but now it's pretty much nothing of use." Celestia said as she turned and headed back down the stares, leaving Twilight alone. So, she headed over to the area that hung over Celestia room and she watched a few more minutes until she saw Celestia enter the room, with Spike in toe.

* * *

"I feel weird doing this so soon after mating with Luna." Spike said nervously as he walked into the bed room of the princess of the sun, and the mother of his son. As Spike walked in, he could not keep his line of sight way from Celestia's plump flank.

"Oh Spike. We haven't mated in nearly two months and I miss your two magic wands." Celestia said as she looked back and gave him a wink as she quickly turned back, and then flopped onto the bed, leaving her hind legs spread a little, just enough to give him a look.

"You really sound slutty when you talk like that." Spike said as he crawled up onto the bed, he then made her way towards her lips, and as he grabbed her head and pulled her close to him, he spoke, "And I love it when you talk like that." And as he said that, he pulled their lips together and they shared a passionate kiss as he claw rubbed her lower belly and in between her teats.

"Oh, get a little forward, aren't we?" Celestia said as she pulled away from Spike as he began to plant kisses down her long neck, through her chest, and stopped at her slightly swollen teats.

"Do you remember when you use to nurse Blaze off your milk?" Spike asked as he swirled his claw around the nipple of her teats.

"Yes,and I remembered that you enjoyed the sweet nectar as well." Celestia said with a smile as she looked down at Spike, who smiled back at her before pulled his face back, and then throw it forward, latching onto her right teat, gaining moaned of pleasure from the princess. "Y-yeah, Just like that." Celestia said as she throw her head back and let out loud moans as Spike continued to suckle on her like a foal. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike decided to up the pleasure, and so he pulled his low body back a bit, lined the spade of his tail with her lower folds, and then shoved it right in. This made Celestia moan, shiver, and thrashed around as Spike continued his suckling and thrusting attack for a few more minutes until she was thrown over the edge and her inner wall squeezed Spike's tail as her love juices purred out of her, and onto the sheets. As she laid there, panting, Spike pulled his mouth off her teat and his tail out of her moist folds.

"Mmmm, My favorite flavor." Spike said as he pulled his tail up to his mouth and then be began to clean it of her juices. Once he was done, he found himself pushed to the bed with magic and Celestia quickly gor on top of him.

"Now, I need to taste my favorite flavor in the world." Celestia said as she planted a kiss on Spike's and forced her tongue into his mouth, and as she did, she could taste her own cum and it turned her on so much. So, she began to rub the two scales in between his legs, and soon, she was greeted by his 16 inch dragon hoods. Once they were free, she began to draw her tongue up and down his shafts, alternating between the two as she gained loud moans and gasps from her dragon colt-toy she just loved to taste. After few more licks, she was rewarded with a little pre leaking out of both tips. Celestia quickly licked it up and then proceeded to take the lower member into his mouth as she used her horn to rub up against the top member. As she engulfed the member, she used her free front hooves to fondled his sack a as she swirled her tongue around his member and bobbed her head as fast as she could.

"C-C-Celestia, I-I-I'm going to..." Spike tried to warn her, but she continued this pace and soon, she got what she wanted as Spike let out a loud moan as he unleashed his load down her throat and all over her face, horn, and mane. This went on for quite some time as Spike let out six more squirts of his cum out of both his members and soon. Celestia whole face was covered in Spike's thick, warm dragon cum.

"Mmmmm, tasty." Celestia said with a smile on her face as she laid back on the bed and pulled a lot of his cum from her face, and then drank it all up. As she did this, Spike quickly climbed up on top of her and lined up both his members with her soaked folds.

"Are you ready for me?" Spike asked with a smile.

"Yes, always." was Celestia's response as she felt Spike slowly began to push his members into her love tunnel. She enjoyed the tight fit he always was inside her and she could feel him stretch her even more then before, and soon. The tip's of Spike's members were poking her cervix. After hitting that, Spike pulled out until his just his tips were still inside her, and then he pushed them both back into her, with a much greater force then he did before. This went on for af ew more moments until he decided to speed up, and once the pace quickened, Celestia throw her self up onto him as she felt him try to force his way into her, which she wanted him to do.

"T-Tia, I-I'm g-g-going t-to c-cum..." Spike warned her this time as he quickened the pace and was thrusting into her with all his might, and then he felt her wrap her hind legs around him and tried to force him further into her.

"Y-You know I-I a-always w-want it I-I-inside." Celestia said in between moans as she felt Spike push even more into her and with one last thrust, he pushed both his members past her cervix and unleashed a large amount of hot, thick dragon cum into her womb. Celestia responded to the feeling of him cumming into her, her inner walls squeezed his members as best they could and her fluid leaked past them. After they came down from they climaxes, Spike slowly pulled out of her and once they were past the cervix, it closes up behind him, keeping all his cum inside her womb. As he pulled out, he fell down next to the panting Celestia, and then the two turned to each other, warpped their hooves/claws around each other, and kiss tenderly as they fell into their calm slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the secret room. Twilight was panting as she got up and walked back to the door, to leave the room and she left behind her was a puddle of her own fluids. But as she walked out, she failed to notice the calm, purple eyes of the princess of the moon, who had a wicked smile on her face as she walked out from the shadows and looked down at the puddle Twilight had left behind her.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, first. I feel I need to tell you all what the poll says.**

**Princess Cadence and Twilight Velvet are still tied for first with 13 votes.**

**Sweetie Belle has past the other CMC and a surprising coming up for Sunset Shimmer, With each other them have 1 votes.**

**Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are tied for third with 11 votes each.**

**Now, with that said. I've decided to have a little fun with a contest. The first person to answer this question correctly will get to add a seventh mare to the harem. Now here is the question. Who will be the main female in the Sequel? To help, I'll give a hint: It's none of the mares from the first harem fic.**


	3. Secret's Revealed

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to A Second Alicorn Heat Wave. Now, before I start. I feel I should say this. I do not hate Shining Armor or him and Cadence as a couple. I just feel I needed to announce that. Oh, and the contest is over with shadow gumball of death guessing the right answer, Queen ****Chrysalis and he's added Zecora to the harem. Now, to the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Secret's Revealed.

Luna continued to stand in the secret room Twilight had just left, over looking the bedchambers of her sister and their little colt-toy, Spike. As looked at them from the room with a smile on her face as she waited there for a few more minutes until she heard the cities large clock tower ring out loud when it hit midnight.

"It's been over an hour since Twilight left, she should be in bed by now." Luna said with a smile as she took a few steps away from the viewing area and then her horn began to glow as she focused her magic, and then suddenly, she was gone.

* * *

Twilight was fast a sleep in her bed, but her sleep was not sound as her mind continued to play what had happened in front of her just a few hours ago. She tossed and turned as she dreamed watching Spike mate with Luna and Celetsia, and she was forces to watch and never got to feel him in that way, ever. She was so lost in her dream, she failed to notice a bright blow glow of magic and the princess of the moon standing before her. Luna smiled as she walked up to her sister's former student and fellow princes, and once she got next to her, she ran her hoof across her cheek as she spoke.

"Oh, I hope my sister is right." Luna whispered to herself as her horn began to glow again, followed by her eyes, and then she seamed to have fall into a trains.

* * *

Twilight was watching Spike mate with the other princess. Tears filled her eyes as she watched them kiss, caress, and rubbing each others bodies. As they were doing this, Spike continued to motion for her to come and join them, but every time she tried to move, she'd be reminded of the chain wrapped around her hind leg that prevented her from moving anywhere. She continued to watch and was about to began to cry, when suddenly all of it went black and found herself alone in a void of darkness.

"Hello." Twilight called out into the void, hoping for any pony to answer her, but she did not hear any response. She was beginning to worry until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Yes, Twilight?" the voice belonged to none other then Princess Luna, who seamed to appear in front of her out of nowhere.

"Princess Luna, what is going on?" Twilight asked a she looked around still not seeing anything in sight.

"Nothing, this is your mind when your not dreaming." Luna explained as she looked around as did Twilight for a few seconds until Twilight decided to speak again.

"Alright, can I ask what we are doing here?" Twilight asked as she was not sure what Luna was doing and even if she was planning anything.

"Simple, you have done so much for me. You saved me from my self, and even help me get excepted by the citizens of Equestria." Luna said as she closed her eyes and turned away from Twilight, who was shocked and worried because of this.

"I-is everything alright Luna?" Twilight asked nervously as she watched the Princess of the Moon look back at her with a kind smile that could even rival Celestia's

"I-I've been keeping a secret about Spike that I swore I would never reveal to you a=or the world, but..." she stopped for a few seconds until she continued, "You've done so much to me, that I can't keep it a secret."

"Are you sure about this Luna, I mean breaking a secret is big." Twilight said as she remembered on how mch trouble she had from keeping Fluttershy's and Rarity's secrets from each other, and even Spike on his old crush on Rarity, even though it was not really a secret.

"Y-yes, I feel you need to know about this." Luna said as her horn glowed and suddenly a winder appeared in front of Twilight and then something came on the screen. Twilight watched as the image came into very and then her face showed that of shock and horror as she watched it.

* * *

The sun shined calmly through the window of Celestia's bedchambers, but the Princess of the Sun was no where in sight, as she was busy doing her duties as princess. The only one in the bed was her shared lover with Luna and the father of her foal, Spike the dragon. Spike was snoring happily as he was continuing resting from the night of mating he had last night, but he was awoken suddenly by the door slamming open and a voice screaming at him.

"SPIKE!" he quickly sat up and saw the voice belong to none other then his best friend and newest princess, Twilight Sparkle. But her normally kind and friendly face was of one of anger, just like the time he lied about burning a book.

"What is it Twilight? What's wrong?" Spike asked as he shot up in the bed and looked at her with a concern look on his face, as he was not sure why she would have been so mad.

"You have a lot of nerve to act like you don't know what you did wrong." Twilight barked at him as she walked close to him.

"Ummm, sorry but I don't know what your talking about?" Spike said as he had a worried look on his face as she came close to him.

"Oh really." Twilight said as she lifted him up with her magic and floated him towards her, and once they were face to face with each other, she continued, "Do you remember what happened five years ago to you and the princesses."

"Ummm, yeah. I got both Luna and Celestia pregnant with Crescent Moon and Solar Blaze." Spike answered as sweat flowed down his face as he hoped she would except that.

"But there's more," Twilight said as she stared dagger towards him as she continued, "You cheated on them with Cadence."

"What, no. She join in willingly." Spike froze as he had just slipped of his biggest secret he's ever had.

"So, you admitted it. Cadence cheated on Shining Armor with you." Twilight said as she seamed to have gotten madder.

"Ummmmm, y-yes." Spike finally gave in as he knew the lie was over.

"And worst of all. Shining Star might not be his." Twilight yelled as she throw Spike back onto the bed and then turned to leave

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Spike asked as he stood up on the bed.

"Simple." Twilight said as she turned to face him as she continued, "As soon as they get here, I'm going to tell Shining Armor the truth."

"What, no Twilight. You don't want to do that." Spike pleated with her, but she was not lessoning to him as she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Celestia and Luna were sitting calmly as they were waiting for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor to arrive at the castle. As they were both sitting in their thrones, a question suddenly appeared in Luna's mind and she just had to ask.

"Celestia?" Luna called to her older sister, who turned to face her with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at her younger sister, who then continued, "Do you real think this plan of yours will work?"

"Yes, what you did last night was just perfect." Celestia said in a very giddy tone.

"But how do you think Spike will react?" Luna asked, but she was suddenly answered by the doors bursting open and Spike walking in a very angry mood.

"You told TWILGHT?" Spike asked in an annoyed tone as he walked over towards the two princesses.

"Spike, you must understand. She had a right to know." Luna said calmly as she looked at the very angry young dragon walking towards her and her sister.

"Spike, please calm down." Celestia said as she was not expecting him to act so angry.

"Calm down. She wants to tell Shining Armor and she really doesn't want to learn about what me and ..." Spike suddenly froze as he looked up at the princesses, which they both had confused looks on their faces. But those were quickly turned in mad faces.

"What are you keeping from us Spike?" Celestia asked as she started to stand up form her throne. Spike gulped as he looked up at them and then he took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Ah, crap. Alright, I'll tell you bit first. You must give me a Pinkie Promise not to tell ANYPONY." Spike said and watched as the princesses did the little routine for him.

"Cross our heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye." both princesses said with a smile on their faces as they waited for Spike to tell them his secret.

"Alright, the truth is..." Spike began to explain what he was keeping from his two lovers.

* * *

Twilight was calmly sitting at one of the castles many windows, this one was looking over the mountain that dotted the back ground of the kingdom. She let out a long sign as she waited for her brother and his wife, some pony she thought that was her friend, but now she felt much different.

"Excuse me, Princess." called a while unicorn guard dressed in a gold armor.

"Yes?" Twilight asked as she looked over at him and gave him a warm smile at him.

"We have information that the train carrying Princess Cadence and Sir Shining Armor has arrived they will be here with in five minutes." the guard explained.

"Thank you for this information." Twilight said as she looked back out the window as the guard excused himself. She continued to look out the window for a few more minutes until a new voice called out to her.

"Hey Twilight." her eyes narrowed as she knew the voice belonged to Spike.

"I don't want to hear it Spike. I'm telling Armor about you and Cadence." Twilight said as she was still looked out the window and did not even glance at him.

"That's it, you really don't want to tell him about this." Spike said as he looked at her a pleating eyes.

"What do you mean by that, he's my brother and he deserves the truth." Twilight yelled out at Spike as she turned to face him for the first time since they started talking.

"I know you feel that way Twilight, but you really don't want to tell them the truth." Spike tried to warn her, but she was still not really lessoning.

"I don't care what you have to say, I'm telling my brother right now and you can't stop me." Twilight said as she stood up from her chair and began to walk towards the main entrance with Spike quickly following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile a carriage arrived at the front of the castle, it quickly opened and out walked the princess of love, her husband, and their daughter. The guards quickly saluted them as they walked past then headed towards the main entrance. Once inside, Star was starting to get extra excited as she looked around the room.

"Hey, would you mind if I go find Crescent and Blaze." Star asked with a sparkle in her eyes, but before Cadence could answer from a nearby hallway.

"Sorry sweetie, they went over to Kreamie Pie's for a sleep over." the voice belonged to Twilight, who walked up to them with a kind smile on her face.

"AHHH, really?" Star asked as she sulked over not seeing her friend.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I call Rainbow Dash and she'll escort you over to Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich's house." Twilight said with a smile as suddenly a rainbow blur zoomed past them and suddenly, Dash was standing in front of them.

"Hey shrimp, what's up?" she asked playfully as she ruffled Star's main with her hoof.

"Yeah, can I mom? Dad?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"Hmmm, yeah. Just be careful." Cadence said as she watched Dash lead her daughter out of the castle and then they both zoomed off. As they left, they was an awkward silece for a few minutes, until a voice called out to them.

"Hey, what's up guys?" they all turned and saw Spike running up to them.

"Oh, Spike. How are you hero?" Cadence asked as she smile sweetly, which upset Twilight inside.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Spike said with a smile on his face, just then, Twilight called out to them all.

"Alright. How about we head to the library? I have something I would like to talk about?" Twilight asked as she headed off down the hall, leaving the two unsure about what was happening as they followed and Spike was nerves about the whole scene.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in awkward silence, until they had finally arrived at the library and they proceeded inside. Once inside, Twilight looked around to make sure no other pony was inside the room and once she was sure of it, she turned to face the other three in the room as she spoke.

"Alright, I have something to tell you Shining Armor." Twilight said as she stood there ready to tell her brother everything she learned.

"What is it Twily?" Armor asked as he looked at her for a few moments until she continued.

"Armor, I have news about Cadence you might not like but it must be said." Twilight explained, which got a shocked look on both Armor and Cadence.

"W-What do you mean?" Shining asked as he was not sure if he would like what was going to happen. Twilight stood there for a moment until she took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"Armor, I know it must be hard to hear this, but. Cadence had an affair with Spike and Shining Star might not be your daughter." Twilight said as calmly as she could as she looked down and hoped she had done the right thing. After a few minutes of silence, she heard a response.

"I know." Twilight quickly looked up to see a smiling across Shining Armor's face.

"What?" Twilight asked as she was not sure of how to handle the fact that he already knew about the affair.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I am sorry for the short chapter and leaving you like this for this chapter. It's just that my cousins are coming to visit tomorrow and Wednesday. Sorry about leaving you like this. But I promise a big sex scene in the next chapter and I'll answer a the questions you guys must have. I hope you guys can forgive me for not posting a sex scene in this chapter.**

f

f

f

n

b

b


	4. Feelings Revealed

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and I'm back with this story. And I promise you all, there will be a sex scene in this chapter. I must warn you, slight incest near the end.**

Chapter 4: Feelings Overloaded.

Twilight sat in a chair as the shock was suddenly revealed to her. For right in front of her, not only did her dear older brother revealed he had known that his darling wife was unfaithful, but he seamed happy as he told her. And as she sat there for a few minutes in silence, she just had to ask a question that was bugging her.

"W-What? You know? Since when?" Twilight asked as she was unsure if she could handle much more surprise that was to come.

"She told me the second she got back at the Crystal Empire." Armor said with a smile on his face, which shocked Twilight even more.

"B-B-But weren't you mad that she was unfaithful?" Twilight asked as she was shock at how causal her brother was acting.

"Yeah at first. I was furies, but after a few days. I realized something." Armor said with a smile as he took Cadence's hoof as he continued, "I liked the idea of the whole thing."

"Really?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if she liked where this whole thing was going.

"Well, as I thought it over, I realized I liked the idea that maybe she was cheating on Spike with me and then I got really turn on by that idea." Armor explained the whole thing to Twilight and she was not really taking the whole thing well.

"But what about Shining Star not being your daughter?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, she's mine. Cadence never drank the potion that allowed Ponies to except dragon seed." Armor explained.

"And if I could add," Cadence spoke up to add her thoughts on the subject, "Spike actually saved our marriage."

"Huh?" was all Twilight could get out.

"Yeah, before. When we mated, Cadence would just lay their and had me do all the work, it was just so boring." Armor said as he looked at his sister.

"Yeah, I did not know the finest points in mating. So, I use what I did with Spike as practice." Cadence took over explaining what they had done before.

"And once she got home and I forgave her, we mated and it was the best I ever had." Armor said in a moaning like tone.

"W-what else do I not know?" Twilight asked in an upset tone as she was liking how this was turning out.

"Well, we had Spike over a few times and we role played a little." Armor said as he looked away from her.

"Like what?" Twilight asked as she was starting to get mad, but she was not sure why.

"Well, when he came over last time. He had at it with Cadence as I sat down and watched, then we switched places, and then he took her lower folds and anus as she gave me oral." Armor explained as he slowly showed a smile on his face and this throw Twilight over the edge.

"What are you thinking Armor, h-he's a dragon." Twilight said with a harsh toe witch shocked all three of them, especially Spike.

"What do you mean by that, Twilight?" Armor said as he did not use his little pet name for he was upset with her.

"He's a dragon and you guys are ponies. It's just not right and I sick of every pony acting like this is normal." Twilight yelled as she turned and took off out of the library, leaving all three in shock and Spike's heart really hurting as he held his chest. As they looked from the door to Spike, Armor and Cadence looked at each other and nodded. Once they did that, Cadence stood up and headed off to see Twilight.

* * *

After her sudden out burst, Twilight went straight towards her room as fast as she could and shut the door behind her. As she stood there, in the room she shared with Spike for so many eyes, tears began to form in her eyes as all the good and happy memories.

"W-What have I done?" Twilight asked herself as she buried her face in her hooves as she tears flowed from her eyes. As she cried out loud, she suddenly heard a voice from be hind the door the stopped her.

"Twilight, we need to talk." it was Cadence and she sounded upset, but Twilight was not ready to have any of them see her for what she had just said.

"Go away Cadence, I don't want to talk about it right now." Twilight said as she looked at the door and hoped that was enough for her, but the door suddenly opened and a cross looking Cadence stepped in.

"I don't care if you want to talk about right now, we are." Cadence said as she walked over towards Twilight, who turned so she could not see her face and then Cadence continued, "Twilight, what you just said to Spike was over the line."

"It needed to be said." Twilight defended herself, but Cadence was not hearing that as she spoke again.

"You acted like loving a dragon is a sin and he's nothing but bad for ponies." Cadence said as she stepped closer and yelled out, "How dare you judge the father of my aunts, and your mentors foals?"

"B-Because I just don't thing it should be." Twilight said as tears ran down her face as she continued to lie to Cadence, and to herself.

"Twilight, love is love. If it's between a stallion and mare, stallion and stallion, mare and mare, or even mare and dragon. Love is powerful and you should respect...it..." Cadence trailed off from her rant as she notice a few tears drop onto the ground, and so, she reached up and turned Twilight over, seeing tears running down her face. This sight surprised as she stepped back and then she spoke again, "Oh, My Gosh. You love Spike. Don't you."

"What? He's like a little brother to me." Twilight tried to defend herself as she turned away from Cadence.

"Twilight, I'm the Princess of Love and I can tell if there's love in the air or not. And your eyes tell me your destroyed over the fact he's with Celestia and Luna." Cadence said as she got right in front of Twilight and then she placed her hoof on her shoulder as she continued, "Tell me, is that why you really wanted to tell Armor and me about what you found out."

"Y-yes." Twilight burst into tears as she wrapped her hooves around Cadence, who embraced her in a hug as she let her cry as much as she wanted, and after a few minutes of crying, Twilight pulled away from Cadence and looked into her eyes and she smile as she spoke, "I need to go talk to Spike."

"Excellent, lets go." Cadence said as she turned and lead Twilight towards the door.

* * *

As the two Alicorn princesses were talking, Shining Armor was making sure Spike was alright with what had just been said to him.

"Are you sure your alright?" Armor asked as he towards him with a drink.

"Yeah, I guess. It just hurts to learn how she really thinks of me." Spike said as he took the soda he was offered and drank some of the sweet beverage.

"Spike, I'm pretty sure Twilly doesn't really think that way." Armor tried to comfort the baby dragon he considered his little brother. As the two sat there, the door to the library opened and in walked both Cadence and a sad looking Twilight.

"Shining Armor, I think we need to give these to privates." Cadence said as Armor nodded and then the two headed off out of the room, leaving the two standing there.

"Umm, S-Spike." Twilight tried to speak up first, but before she could start, SPike cut her off.

"Wait Twilight, I need to say I'm sorry." the words Spike had just spoke shocked her as she looked at him for a few minutes and then she spoke.

"Wait, What?" Twilight asked as she was not expecting Spike to to say he was sorry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Cadence earlier. It's just..." Spike stopped for a moment to look her in the eyes before he continued, "I felt that if you knew, you'd thought I was just a player and you would not love me any more." This statement hurt Twilight, but she suddenly realized that she had more or less told him that just minutes ago.

"S-Spike." Twilight spoke and as he looked up at her, she wrapped her hooves around him and pulled him in a strong hug as she spoke again, "Oh, Spike. I love you and I'll always will. I'm sorry I said that to awful thing to you."

"It's alright, Twilight. You were just overwhelmed by all the secrets being revealed" Spike said as he hugged her back and then the door open, revealing Shining Armor and Cadence walking into the room.

"So, are you two cool?" Armor asked as he looked at his little brother and sister.

"Yeah, we're cool." Spike said as they let go of each other and then faced the other two.

"Yeah, it's all okay." Twilight said with a smile on her face as she face her brother and sister-in-law.

"That's great, ummm..." Armor suddenly felt nerves as he looked at Cadence and then toward Spike before he continued, "So, Spike. Want to have some fun to night?"

"Armor, why would you asked that in front of Twilight after what had just happened?" Cadence asked as she scolded her husband.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Is it alright Twilight?" Spike asked as he was not sure why he suddenly felt like he needed her approval.

"Hmmm, under one condition." Twilight said with a smile as all three of them looked shocked and they could not help but wonder what she want from them.

* * *

That night, Shining Armor and Cadence were both in their bed room as they waited for their guests. As they stood there, waiting, Cadence felt like she needed to ask a question, and so she did.

"Armor, are you sure your okay with this?" Cadence asked as she looked at Armor, who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it might get interesting." Armor said as they was a sudden knock at the door, and he quickly walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Twilight and Spike standing there.

"You guys ready?" Twilight asked as she walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, so. Where are you going to be?" Armor asked as he looked at her.

"I'll sit right there in that chair and enjoy the show." Twilight said as she trotted over to the other side of the room and then she sat down in a comfy chair as she headed over to the large bed, were the other three stood at. The three looked at her for a few minute, until they decided to start off by Cadence sitting on the large king sized bed. As she sat there, Armor and Spike walked over to her.

"Come he, handsome." Cadence said with a sly smile as his lips leaned towards hers and they met in passionate kiss. As they kissed each other, Spike began to plant small kisses on her neck and proceeded down her body, making extra sure that every inch of her body was touched by his lips. Cadence let out long moan into Armor's lips as she felt Spike slowly kissing his way down her body, but she let out a sudden gasp as she felt him wrap his lips around one of her teats and began to suckle on it as if he was a newly born foal.

"Oh, Spike." she gasped as she pulled away from Armor, who smiled as he left her lips and then suddenly joined Spike at her teats. Twilight smiled widely as she watched her older brother and little brother suckle at her sister-in-law's tits, and as she watched, she slowly lowered her hoof to her lower folds and began to rub them. Back at the group, Cadence moaned out loud as she fell down on her back and looked down to see both of them continuously suckle on her teats, but she was shock when she felt a hoof press against her folds and two small claws pushed into her anus.

"O-oh. T-that's new." Cadence said with a smile as she felt them continually play with her folds, ass, and suckle her for a few more minutes until she felt the pleasure that was built up was to much and she was pushed over the edge, forcing her to unleashed not only her love juices all over their chests, but also surprised them as milk sprayed into their mouths, which surprised both of them to say the least.

"Wow, didn't expect that to happen." Armor said as he wiped his mouth from his wife's sweet milk.

"Yeah, but pretty tasty." Spike said with a smile as he licked his lips. As the two stood there, Cadence recovered from her orgasm and decided to repay them for the pleasure they gave her. So, she sat up quickly and slickly slid her front hooves in between their legs.

"Alright boys, time for me to repay the favor." Cadence said as she pushed them onto the bed and then she stood up and turned to face them. The sly look on her face and the look of lust in her eyes made the there members come out almost instantly. Twilight watched as Cadence got both her brothers members out with out even touching them, and as she watched, she noticed that in length, Armor had it on Spike with a few inches but Spike had him in girth with both his member combined. She continued to watch as Cadence leaned in front of them and slowly ran her hooves up and down the shafts. "Oh, these look really tasty." Cadence said as she began to lick Armor member up and down for a few minutes, gaining moans from him as she did this. She then went to Spike and licked both of them with her tongue. She continued this back and forth for a few minutes, until she suddenly stopped and stood up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as she stopped hoofing her self as she notice that they had stopped.

"Oh, we have a better plan with their seed them simple oral." Cadence said as plopped onto the bed with hind legs open wide and she motioned for Spike and Armor to join her.

"Hmmm, time for my favorite part." Spike said as he got in between her legs and lined up both his members with both her holes, and used the moister she gave them to push them both into her, with the lower one in her love tunnel and his top one planted in her ass. Cadence let out loud moans as she felt him enter her with both his members and he started to trust at steady pace.

"Wait, don't for get me." Armor said with a smile as he sat next to her moaning mouth and then pressed it against her lips. She looked up at him with a smile as she took the whole length into her mouth and began to suckle on it as he and Spike had done to her teats. Twilight smile as she watched her brothers double teaming Cadence, and as she watched Spike thrust into her, which pushed her deeper onto Armor member. She was forcing her hoof deeper into her folds as she moaned at the scene, and she wished that it was her being used by Spike. Back at the trio, Spike decided to quicken the pace and as he did, he reached around and began to knead her teats, which made more milk come out and moans escaped Cadence stuffed mouth.

"O-Oh, I-I'm so c-close." Armor said as he placed his hoof in her mane and tried to push her deeper on his member.

"M-me t-too." Spike said as he wrapped his claws around her leg and pushed into with more force. Both these action got moans from Cadence as she felt her second orgasm hit. And as it washed over her, both Spike and Armor let out long moans as they to let their orgasms wash over them. And Cadence let out loud moans as she felt both of they seeds pure into all three of her holes. This went on for a few moments and Cadence felt so full when they finally stopped cumming, and pulled out of her. This allowed Cadence gasp for fresh air for the first time in almost thirty minutes, but she was stunned when new lips appeared and pressed against hers, and then they sucked out some of Armor's cum from her mouth and their lips parted, Cadence saw who's lips had kissed her.

"T-Twilight?" Cadence said as all three of them looked at Twilight in shock as she smiled at her.

"Mmmm, sp that's what my brother tastes like." Twilight said as she went from Cadence's front and headed towards Cadence's lower folds. Once she was there, she reached down, pulled them apart, and once she saw Spike's cum leaked out of her. Once she saw this, she dove in and began to drink his cum from Cadence's folds. As this went on, Spike and Armor looked on in shock for a few minutes, until Armor spoke up.

"Hey Spike." he called to him.

"Yeah?" Spike asked.

"Did you ever thought you'd watch Twilly drink your cum from Cadence folds?" Armor asked.

"Nope." Spike said as the two suddenly got a smile on their faces as they stood up and began to stoke their still hard members as they watched the show. Twilight looked up from Cadence's love folds to see them and smiled as she left the fold and then crawled up Cadence's body until they faced each other. As the males stokes, Twilight rocked back and forth, pressing an drubbing their teats together, forcing Cadence to leak out some milk. This sight force Spike and Armor over the edge, and they sprayed their seed all over both of wanting faces. After that, Spike and Armor fell onto the bed, exhausted, and as they laid there, Both Twilight and Cadence looked down at them with cum covered face with smiles and then they planted a kiss on them, with Cadence make-out with her husband and Twilight tongue wrestled with Spike.

* * *

As the four enjoyed each other, out side into the night. Two princesses looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"I think she's ready, don't you dear sis?" Luna asked as she looked at them with a smile.

"Yes, Luna. She is." Celestia said with a smile as they two vanished in a flash of bright, blue light.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is ti for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a review. Now, for the poll.**

**Keeping the head post, Princess Cadence.**

**Next is the lovely and evil, Sunset Shimmer.**

**Next is a tie with Sweetie Belle from the CMC and a total surprise in my mind, Twilight Velvet.**

**Next is another CMC member, Scootaloo**

**And last, but not least. The last CMC member, Apple Bloom.**

**There only to weeks left until the final listing.**


	5. Spike's and Twilight's Dawn

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this the chapter all Spilight fans have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy and wait till next week with the all princesses orgy. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Spike's and Twilight's Dawn.

The sun slowly rose into the sky as Celestia started her duty of the sun princess. As it rose up higher, a single line of it's rays shined through the guest room that held the rulers of the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, the newest princess Twilight Sparkle, and Celestia's and Luna's lover, Spike. The rays fell onto Twilight's face, which started to make her stir and slowly opened her eyes to the day's light. As she sat up, she looked around the bed and saw the other three were resting peacefully with Cadence resting her head on Armor's chest and Spike resting on the lower part of her stomach.

"Wow, he's just so cute while he sleeps." Twilight said as she looked down at her best friend, and as she did, she could not help but stare at his lips opening and closing as he took in small breaths. She continued to stare at his soft lips until her heart began to beat faster and her mouth suddenly became dry as she spoke again, "J-Just one kiss." She then began to lean forward and was ready to let Spike steel her first kiss.

"Trying to wake the Sleeping Dragon Prince?" a calm tone asked from behind her, and when she turned, she saw Celestia standing there with a caring smile on her face.

"Oh, u-umm Celestia. I-I-I was just..." Twilight sweated a little as she looked away from her fellow princess as she felt ashamed of what she was thinking of doing what she tried to do.

"Calm down, Twilight. I just wanted to come see if you were a wake." Celestia said in her normal, kind tone.

"Wait, why?" Twilight asked as she was not sure of what her former mentor would want to see her this early.

"Oh, just want to have a little talk." Celestia said with a wink in her eye as she turned around and headed off towards the door. Leaving a confused Twilight alone for a minute, until she gave in to her curiosity and followed her.

* * *

Twilight followed Celestia down a few halls for a few minutes until they had finally arrived at the throne room. Celestia walked right into the room and headed right for the throne, which had another alicorn sitting next to it in her own throne. After she took her seat, Celestia waited for Twilight to reach them, and once she did, she spoke.

"Twilight, I must tell you I am sorry for what has happen in these last few days." Celestia said as she looked down from Twilight, and this was the second shocking apology she had received in the last twenty four hours.

"Wait, what do you mean Princess?" Twilight asked as she was not sure of what he former mentor had met by that.

"I'm sorry we used your feeling for Spike to indulge in a little fantasy me and my sister have had." Celestia said as she looked down from Twilight.

"No, Celestia. Don't feel bad about that." Twilight said in a cheerful tone as she took a step closer and then continued, "In fact. I should be the one apologizing."

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Celestia asked as she looked at her as did Luna, who too looked shock at this.

"W-Well. you see. I've b-been every jealous of you two the last five years and yet I never said anything." Twilight said as she looked down this time and left bother princesses shocked at what she had just said.

"Oh, Twilight. Why didn't you say anything?" Luna had finally spoke to her and she had a sad tone to her voice.

"B-because I saw how happy you, him, and your foals were, and I didn't want to ruin it." Twilight said and tears began to form in her eyes, but she stopped when she suddenly felt a hoof on her chin and it lifted her head up, and she saw it belonged to Celestia.

"Oh, Twilight. There is no need to cry. Spike's a dragon. So, he naturally needs to have more then one mate." Celestia explained to Twilight, leaving her shocked at first, but then she smiled at her mentor as she wiped a tear away from her face. After she calmed down, Celestia looked down at Twilight and smiled as she asked, "So, Twilight. Are you going to tell Spike about these feelings of yours?"

"Oh,...um...I-I guess so." Twilight said in a nerves tone as she was not sure if she was ready for that.

"Well then." Celestia paused as her horn began to glow and levitated a chest from the corner of the room and placed it in between the two as she continued, "Please, open it." Twilight was confused by this, but she lessoned and opened them up.

"W-What are these?" Twilight asked as she looked into the chest, which held three different potions, a redone, a blue one, and the green one.

"Those, my dear Twilight are what allowed Spike to father two foals inside of me and Luna." Celestia said with a smile as Twilight's eyes widen in shock as she looked back down at the potions for a few moments.

"W-Wait a minute? You mean if I want too, I can have a foal with Spike?" Twilight asked as she still tried to think it over.

"Yes, the red one will allow that and the green one will allow you to hide the dragon features if you want." Celestia explained.

"And the blue one?" Twilight asked as she pointed at it and looked up at her fellow princess.

"Oh, you don't need that one. It makes you go into the hype of your heat cycle, but your already at that point." Celestia explained as she watched Twilight look at the three potions and saw that she was thinking it over in her head before she made her decision.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Shining Armor and Spike sat down on the bed as they waited for Cadence to walk out of the show. As the two waited, they could not help and talk about the night they had last night.

"Man, Spike. That was wild last night." Armor said as he leaned back and relaxed on the bed.

"Yeah, I would not have never bet I saw Twilight drink my cum from Cadence's folds." Spike said as he blushed from the scene that suddenly appeared back in his head, but before he could to lost in his thoughts, the bathroom door opened and Cadence same out in a cloud of steam with a towel wrapped around her waist and with her hair wrapped up into one.

"Ah, noting feels better then shower after a fun night of mating." she said with a happy sigh as she used her magic to dry her hair with her towel. As she did this, Armor and Spike could not take their eyes off her lovely, soaking wet body and when she noticed them, she smiled as she tossed both of her towels onto the ground as she walked up to them before she spoke, "Want to go a second round?"

"Well..." Armor said with a smile as he looked at Spike, who smiled back at him, but before anything could happen, the door to the room suddenly opened up and in walked Twilight Sparkle with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, having a good morning?" Twilight asked as she looked at the trio, with each of them looking at her with a nerves look on their faces.

"Yeah, we were having a great conversation." Armor said with a sarcastic tone.

"That's good. Oh, Spike. Can we talk in the hallway?" she asked in a very cheerful tone, and Spike looked confused as he looked at her for a few minutes until he shrugged and then he got off the bed, and headed for the door with Twilight right behind him. Once they were in the hallway, Spike looked at Twilight and then spoke.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what she could want to talk about.

"Well, about yesterday. I want to say sorry for say thing such an awful thing to you." Twilight explained her self.

"Oh, well that's alright." Spike said as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"No, I want to make it up to you, so. What do you want to do today?" Twilight asked as she continued to look at him with a smile still on her face.

"Ummm. well. How about we go out on the town." Spike offered an idea.

"Sounds great, lets go." Twilight said as she headed down the hall, but Spike did not follow.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Armor and Cadence?" Spike asked, but his answer came from a loud moan that belonged to Cadence. "Never mind, let's go." Spike said as he followed Twilight as they headed towards the main castle door.

* * *

As the two walked through the streets of Cantorlot, Twilight couldn't help but notice the stares she was getting as she walked along side with Spike. She could also tell some very harsh words were being said about him, but she would deal with latter. For right now, the only thing she wanted to do was to spend time with her best friend. After a few minutes of walking, Spike smiled wide and pointed off towards a building as he spoke.

"I starving, how about we head to Pony Joe's Donut Shop and get a treat." Spike said as he continued to point at the store.

"Sure, I'm hungry too." Twilight said as the two headed towards the shop, and once they entered it, they were greeted by unicorn stallion with a pink glazed donut for a cutie mark.

"Ah, if it ain't my favorite customer. How are you, and hello m'lady." Pony Joe said as he bowed his head in front of Twilight, who smiled and blushed as he did.

"Hey, Joe. Can I have my usual?" Spike asked calmly as he sat at a stool.

"Sure thing, and for you, Princess?" Joe asked as he looked at Twilight with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hmmm. I'll have three of your golden glazed with sunflower seeds on top." Twilight said as she returned the smile and sat down next to Spike.

"Coming up." Joe said as he went off to get the two their orders. As he was gone, Twilight blushed at him as she looked at Spike and felt like she should say something.

"So, you come here often?" Twilight asked as she was not sure of what else they could talk about.

"Yep, twice a week. I usually bring Solar Blaze and Crescent Moon, and they enjoy trying new things and stuff." Spike smiled as he looked over at her and she could not help but smile back at him. After a few minutes of waiting and talking, Joe returned with two plates. One was Twilight's golden glazed with sun flower seeds on tope, while the others were green donuts and purple frosting on tope.

"What's that?" Twilight asked as she had never seen that on Joe's menu before.

"An emerald donut and sapphire frosting with purple food coloring." Joe explained as Spike sank his fangs into the donut and injured the earthy flavor. Twilight shrugged with a smile and went on to enjoy her small meal with Spike. After they had finished they plates, Twilight wrapped her lips with a napkin and then turned to Joe with a smile.

"So, what do I owe you?" Twilight asked as she took out her saddle bag and was ready to pay for their meal.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just added it to Celestia's tab." Joe said as he took their empty plate.

"Wait, what tab?" Twilight asked as she did not know Celestia had a tab in this store.

"Oh, Spike and his kids are here so often, that I offered a tab so they can all ways enjoy a treat and I'll get paid at the end of the month." Joe explained as he headed off into the back with their plates. Smiling, Twilight offered Spike an invite to walk in the park, which he excepted. They both stood and left the shop, but not before leaving ten bit tip on the counter for Joe.

* * *

After a few minute from leaving the donut shop, Twilight and Spike had arrived at the large park in the middle of Catorlot. As they walked down the path, they could not help but see all the little foals running and playing with each other. They had finally found a great spot near the edge of a large playground in the middle of the park, and as they sat down on a bench, Twilight could not help be lost in the memories of her own foal hood. Playing here with Shining Armor, her mother and father, and most importantly, the freshly hatched Spike. She remembered playing with him on the swings, sliding down the slides with him, and kissing his scraped knees and elbows. With all these memories flowing through her, Twilight could not help but let out a long sigh.

"What are you thinking of Twilight?" Spike asked out of no where, which snapped her back to the present.

"Oh, just remembering when you were a hatchling." Twilight answered with a smile.

"Yeah, for me. It was the first time to brought Blaze and Crescent here when they were still babies." Spike said with a smile on his face as the two just sat back and relaxed for a few hours until the sky began to lower, and then the two decided that a dinner at a local diner would be great to end their day.

* * *

After leaving the park and heading right for the local diner for dinner, the duo were seated quickly and the two ordered a soda to drink. As they waited for their waiter, Twilight could not help but steel glances at Spike, which he knew about but he liked it. After a few minutes, a young mare walked up to them with their drinks and asked for their order.

"Hmmm, I'll have the double decker dandy lion club with hay fries." Twilight said as she put her menu down.

"I'll have the gem chilli with extra heat." Spike ordered and then the two handed their menus to the waits, who headed off to give the chef their order. After a ten minutes, their order's came in and the duo enjoyed meal. Once they were done, they both leaned back in their booth and relaxed from the meal. As they sat their, Twilight looked at her best friend for a few moments until she finally need to speak

"Oh, Spike. To day was just so great relaxing and enjoying each others company. but I need to say something." Twilight said as she paused for a moment as she drank some of her pop/

"What is it Twilight?" Spike asked as he was worried for what she could want to say. Twilight took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"Spike, I love you. For years, I loved you and every thing about you. I grow jealous over the years of Rarity and now the Princesses for they had taken you from me." Twilight had stopped for a moment to let Spike answer.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry. I love you too. But when I found out that Celestia and Luna were pregnant with my foals. Well. what could I do? I'm not going to leave them to raise them with out a father." Spike answered her and the two sat there for a few moments until they leaned forward and planted a tender kiss onto each others lips. They kissed for a few minutes until they pulled away from each other and then they looked at each other for a few minutes until Twilight broke it.

"Want to go back to the castle?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Lets go." Spike said as the two headed out of the diner, leaving a large bag of bits to pay what ever they owed.

* * *

As they left the diner, Twilight and Spike could not help but feel even more tension then before after their kiss. They continued to walk down the street as the moon was entirely out now and they enjoyed the bricks wind blowing through at the moment. But it was not long before the silence was to much for Twilight and she felt she needed to speak.

"Say Spike, can I ask you something?" Twilight asked as blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Sure, Twilight. What is it?" Spike asked as he looked up at her.

"Well,...I-I know your with Celestia and Luna, but..." Twilight trailed off as she was starting to get very nerves of what she was thinking of asking from him.

"Yes?" Spike asked as he was getting worried from her she was asking. Twilight looked down at him, took a deep breath and then spoke again.

"Spike, could you please mate with me?" Twilight asked in a slight whisper as she did not want any other pony to hear her. Spike was take aback at the request from his best friend, but he knew he could not just denier her this request after admitting their feeling mere minutes ago.

"Ummm, sure. I'll be happy to do that. but..." Spike said as he looked away from her, which shocked her.

"But what Spike?" Twilight asked as she was surprised by his actions and was a little hurt from it as well.

"I-I just don't want to hurt you and rune are friendship." Spike answered her and waited for her response.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight said as she lifted him up with her magic and brought him to her lips, pressing them together. Spike was shocked by this, so when she pulled away from him, he spoke.

"Alright, lets head to the castle." Spike said as the shock washed over him. Twilight then smiled as she began to focus her magic, and then the two vanished from the street.

* * *

With in seconds of saying yes, Spike found himself in Twilight's room thanks to her magic. He looked around and saw the room he lived in for a few years in his life, but what he really notice was Twilight giving him bedroom eyes and laying down beside him.

"So, how should we start?" Twilight asked as she playfully swirled his tail around.

"First, this." Spike said as he turned and planted a tender kiss onto her lips, which she returned, but this time SPike added to it with his tongue sliding across her lips, asking for permission to enter, which she happily granted. As his long tongues entered her mouth, Twilight took the moment to saver the flavor of his taste and decided to retrun the favor by pressing her tongue into his mouth. The two stayed there for a moment, savoring each others flavor for a few more minutes until the need for air was too much and they had to separate. After they did, they looked into each others eyes until Spike took control by softly pushing her down onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. He then looked into her eyes for a few more moments until he start to plant tender kisses on her neck and began to head south.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight let out in a moan as she felt Spike kiss his way down her chest, belly, and finally finding a spot by her teats. He took in the sight of her teats for a few minutes until her went down and took one into his mouth, and then began to suckle on it like he did to all the other alicorn, but this time, he was softer and swirled his tongue around her nipple a little more. He did this, for a few more minutes until he let it go and then went to the other one, and gave it the same treatment. He did this for a few more minutes until he let it go and then went to her hind legs. He looked at her right one for a few seconds until he drew his tongue from her ankle, up her inner shin and thigh. This drew moans from Twilight as had never felt that from anything, and Spike went on until he was at her lower folds. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the wonderful sight of them for a few minutes until he decided that she waited long enough, and then he pressed his face into her folds and forced his tongue into her. Twilight was over whelmed as she felt Spike's tongue snake it's wait into her inner walls, and rubbed up against every inch of her love tunnel. This went on for a few more minutes, with Spike's tongue pressing against her hymen, which caused her to gasp as she went over the edge and unleashed her love juices all over his face. After she was done, he pulled away and then used his long tongue to lick her cum off his soaked face.

"MMMM, your juices are so sweet. Twilight." Spike said with a smile as he sat there and proceeded to lick off her juices, but as he did, he failed to notice Twilight had recovered from her orgasm and was now eyeing the area where his shafts hide. She quickly attacked him and began to place long licks from her flat tongue onto the two scales that hid his dragon-hoods from her, but soon she was rewarded when they both appeared in front of her. She gazed at them for a few seconds until she began to copy the movement she saw Celestia do. With her licking the top member while she used her hooves to rub against the lower one, and she was happy to hear pleasure moan escape Spike's mouth as she continued this treatment for a few more seconds until she proceeded to take as much of his top member down her throat, but she could only take six of inches into her mouth. She tried again, but failed, So she used all of her front hooves as she used their whole length as she swirled her tongue around what she could in his mouth. She did this for a few more minutes until Spike let out a loud moan of pleasure and held her head in place as he unleashed his dragon cum down her throat and all over he neck and chest. He continued to cum for a few more seconds until he finally finished and released his hold of Twilight's head. She quickly pulled away and gasped for air.

"Wow, you do cum a lot." Twilight said with a smile as she scooped up some of his cum on her chest and sucked on it for a few minutes until she laid down on the bed with a her hind legs spread with a smile on her face.

"Oh, are you sure?" Spike asked as he lined one of his members with her entrance.

"Yes, but I want both in me." Twilight said with a smile as Spike got a nerves look on his face.

"A-are you sure?" Spike asked as he was not sure if that was a great idea.

"Yes, I want to make sure only one male can have me." Twilight explained as she smiled at him and watched as Spike nervously lined up both his members with his lower folds, and then he began to press into her. Twilight let out a wince of pain as she felt Spike stretch her out as his member slowly pushed into her. After a few moments of him pushing, he finally met her hymen again. Once he pressed against it, he looked down at her and once he saw her nod yes, he pushed even further into her until a tear formed in her eyes as she felt him break her hymen. Spike stopped for a few seconds until Twilight nodded for him to continue.

"Alright, here we go." Spike said as he pulled almost all the way out of her until only his tips were still in her, he then her pushed into her with all her had. He did this a few more times until he reached her cervix, he then pulled out of her again and then proceeded to push into her until he reach her cervix again. He continued to do this at a steady pace for a while, earning moans from Twilight as she squirmed from him pushing up to her cervix. He continued for a few more minutes until he felt the pleasure build up in his balls and he felt he was about to release again , but as he tried to pull out, Twilight wrapped her hind legs around him, pushing even further into her and his made him push past her cervix.

"No, S-Spike. I-I-I want t-to feel y-your cum I-inside." Twilight said with a moan as she felt Spike tense up inside her and then she felt him unleashed his dragon cum into her womb. This forced her over the edge and she unleashed her own juices all over his members. They stayed in there high form climaxes for a few more moments until they had finally came down, as they relaxed from it, Spike stayed in her embrace as he fell into a deep sleep. Twilight smiled as she too closed her eyes and allowed her holding Spike console her as she fell into her own deep sleep.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you all enjoyed it and will leave a review for me, I love reviews. Now, there is only one week left until the end of poll for the mares that are to be added to the sequel to Dragon Mating Season. The list is as follow.**

**Sunset Shimmer and Princess Cadence are tied for first with nineteen votes each.**

**Sweetie Belle and Twilight Velvet are tied for second with fourteen votes each.**

**Scootaloo is third with thirteen votes**

**and Apple Bloom is in fourth with twelve.**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope to see you guys next time.**


	6. Larger Family

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the very last chapter in this fic. This will have an orgy including all four Alicorn Princesses. I hope you enjoyed the ride and at the end the final line up will be set. Warning, minor incest.**

Chapter 6: Larger Family.

Celestia's sun slowly rose in the sky, bathed the world in it's bright, warm light. As it rose up, the light slightly penetrated the blinds of the tower that held Twilight's room, the resident alincorn was still in the embrace of her best friend and new dragon lover, Spike. As the two cuddled up to each other and enjoyed the feel, and scent of each other, the door to the room slowly crept open and in tiptoed a pony. The pony slowly walked towards the bed shared by the new loves, and once they were right next to it, the pony lifted up a hoof and gently shock Twilight awake.

"Huh? What?" Twilight asked as she rubbed her eyes, and once they were clear, she saw that the pony was none-other then Princess Cadence.

"Good morning Twilight. Mind coming with me?" Cadence asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, umm. Sure." Twilight answered as she slowly got out of the bed, being extra careful not to wake the snoring dragon. Once she was up, the two proceeded to head down the spiraling staircase. But as thewalked on, Cadence suddenly got a smile on her face as she turned her head around and asked a question to Twilight.

"Have fun last night?" Cadence asked as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the door.

"That was the best night of my life." Twilight answered with her own smile and they both giggled at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celetsia had just finished raising her sun, but instead of returning to the caste. She calmly stood next to her younger sister, Luna, who had just finished lowering her moon. The two stood there for a moment until Luna looked around for a few seconds, and then she spoke up.

"Umm, what are we waiting for, Dear sister?" Luna asked as she felt confused for why they were still there and have not headed inside yet.

"Simple, we're waiting for the others and then we can start." Celestia said with a smile as she looked up towards the sky, and Luna joined her in her staring up at the sky. In just a few minutes of looking up at the sky, the door to the balcony opened and they turned two watch the other princess to walk out to join them.

"Good morning, Celestia, Luna." Twilight said with a smile on her face as she looked up at her fellow princesses.

"Good morning, Twilight. How was your night?" Celestia asked with a big smile on her face.

"Wonderful." Twilight said in a dreamy tone that made the other three giggle at it.

"Well, that was great." Celestia said with a smile still on her face as she turned to her sister, and then turned back to face Twilight as she asked her, "So, will you be joining us for todays fun?"

"What fun?" Twilight asked as she was not sure what Celestia had planned, but she really hoped it would end with a second night with Spike.

"Well, we wanted to surprise Spike for being a great mate and father to our foals." Luna explained what they wanted to do.

"Oh, of cause. I would love to help." Twilight answered quickly and happily, but her expression quickly changed as she wondered what they were planning on doing today with as she asked, "Wait, what are we going to do for him?"

"Well, I was planning..." Celestia said with a sly smile as she explained her plan for Spike.

* * *

Back in the bed room, Spike was know laying across the whole bed and was snoring out loud as he continued to rest in dream land. As he was sleeping, the door to the room opened and in walked a pony. They quickly walked to the bed, and once they were over him, they leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his lip. This action shocked the dragon awake as he opened his eyes and saw that the kisser was Twilight.

"Twilight?" Spike asked as he slowly sat up after she finished kissing him.

"Hey, Spike. How did you like my wake up call?" she asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yep, so what's up for today?" Spike asked as he sat cross legged and looked up at her with a sweet smile.

"Well, me and the other princesses have a surprise planned for you today." Twilight said as she continued to smile at him.

"Really? What is it?" Spike asked as he was getting excited of what could be planned for him by his lovers.

"Ah, Ah, AH. Not until we get their. But first we have to make a little stop." Twilight said as she turned around and began to head towards the stair, with Spike following close behind.

* * *

In just a few minutes, they had finally arrived at the bottom and then they proceeded towards the throne room. Once they arrived at the room, they entered to see The three other Alicorn Princesses and Shining Armor in the room, waiting for them.

"Ah, good morning Spike. How was your night?" Celestia asked as she looked at them from her throne.

"Great." Spike said with a smile as he looked up at Twilight, who looked back at him and they bother smiled at each other.

"Good to hear, well. Are you ready for our little journey into town?" Celestia asked with a smile still on her face.

"Sure, let's go." Spike said excited as he could not wait to do what ever they had planned.

"Wait, what are you guys planning?" Shining Armor asked as was not sure what was going on.

"Well, me and the others had a plan to take Spike out and spend the day doing something." Cadence said as she looked at her husband lovingly.

"Wait, what am I going to do while you guys are gone?" Armor asked as he did not want do be left behind in any kind of fun they could be planning.

"Simple." Celestia said as she lifted up a bell and rang it, and with in seconds, four mare in sexy forms of guard armor walked into the room and looked at Shining Armor with sly smiles. As they looked at the stallion, Celestia spoke up, "These mares I've asked to keep you company. And don't worry. I casted a spell on them so they can't get pregnant for two days."

"Sweet." Armor said as he kissed Cadence and then headed off with the four mares. After he left, the princesses just stared at the door he left in for a minutes until they decided to head off towards the main entrance.

* * *

After leaving the castle, Spike and the Princesses all piled into the carriage with Spike siting on one side with both Celestia one his right and Twilight on the left, and Luna and Cadence across from them. The group rode for a few minutes, with Spike sitting down excited for what they had in store for him. After a few minutes of driving in the carriage, it came to a stop and Spike suddenly got even more excited.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the surprise." Spike said excitedly as he left the carriage quickly, but all his excitement want was suddenly drained out of him as he laid eyes on a girly looking store with bright pink letters spelling the words, 'Sweet Filly's'. "A girls clothing store?" Spike asked in a disappointed tone as he was expecting something much more different form them.

"A special clothing store Spike." Twilight said with a smiling face as she stepped out of the carriage along with the others.

"How is this different?" Spike asked as he turned to face them to show his sad looking face.

"Follow us and you'll see." Celestia said with a sly smile as they all headed in side with Spike bringing up the rear. He looked very disappoint at the building as they all entered the store, but his eyes suddenly widen in shock as he looked around to see manikins of mares with very sexy and revealing lingerie.

"Welcome, to...my...store..." the clerk froze right in a greetings as she realized that the princesses of Equestia had just entered her store.

"Yes, we would like to see something, fun to wear today." Celestia said with a smile as she saw how nerves the mare was.

"Oh, yes. Let me just close the store so we can keep any pony form seeing you in this way." the mare said as she ran straight to the front door and locked it. Once she did that, she headed right back at the royal group andonce she was at them, she asked, "So, what can I do to help you this great day?"

"We want to find something sexy for are little friend to enjoy us in." Luna said as she pointed to Spike, who blush and waved at her, which she returned.

"And I would like to find something for my husband." Cadence said before she could be asked.

"Ah, yes. I know just what would work for you guys. But first." she stopped as she motioned for Spike to follow, and she lead him to a chair for him to wait as she helped the princesses find what they were looking for.

* * *

Spike sat impatiently in the chair as he had waited for a half an hour for the girls to show him what they were getting. And just before he was about to loose it, he heard a voice call out to him, it was Twilight's

"Ready Spike?" she asked form around the corner.

"Yeah." Spike said as a smiled formed on his face as she slowly came out and his jaw dropped. Twilight was wearing a pair of light purple hip high socks with a garter on her to hind legs and a purple thong over her lower folds.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she turned to show him the whole get up, and Spike was blushing beet rd as he answered.

"Yeah, that looks great on you." Spike said with a big smile on his face.

"Really, thanks." she said with a smile as Cadence stepped out in front of him. She was wearing almost the same thing as Twilight, except hers were white and lacy.

"And me?" Cadence asked as she showed off her flanks for Spike to see.

"Awesome, Armor will be very happy to see you in that." Spike said as he had troble taking his eyes off of her, that was until Luna walked out.

"How about me?" Luna asked as she showed off a blue version of Cadence get up with a corset around her waist.

"You look great, I love it." Spike said with an even bigger smile on his face as the last one stepped out.

"Oh, don't forget about me." Celestia said as she walked out with a lacy red get up just like Luna's except her thong was much smaller.

"Oh, all look great." Spike said as he stood up on the chair and watched as the four princesses stretched out their hind legs, to show him how it looks on the bodie. Spike continued to smile and watch, but he failed to notice two little problem arising form his lower area, but Twilight did and she quickly went in front of him and covered him from the view of the clerk with her wing.

"Well, it looks like we got the reaction we wanted from you." Celestia said with a smile as she tand the others turned around to see Spike blushing bright red as he tried to cover him self with his claws along with Twilight's wing.

"Sorry about that." Spike said as he looked down in shame.

"Oh, don't worry. We wanted this reaction from you. Twilight. Please take Spike to the carriage while we pay for these." Celestia said as she headed back to the clerk, while Twilight headed to the front door with Spike.

* * *

After that little, incident, Spike sat calmly in the carriage as they all headed for their next location. After afew more minutes, it came to a stop and they all left it, with Spike being last and as he did, he saw a large hotel.

"Wow, cool place." Spike said with smile back on his face.

"Yep, we staying he tonight in the royal suite." Celestia said with a smile on her own face.

"Oh, sweet. Want to head to the pool?" Spike asked as he looked at the princesses, who all smile at him before Celestia spoke again.

"Sure, some time. But we want to put on are new clothes in front of you and have some fun." Celestia said with a smile as Spike suddenly got a bigger smile as the five headed into the hotel.

* * *

Once in the very large bedroom of the royal suite, Spike went right for the bed and sat on it as he waited for the girls two walk in with their in undergarments. After three minutes of waiting, all four of them walked into the room in their respected outfits and stood their for a few moments until they all walked up to him, and they all crawled onto the bed with him.

"Let's get started with the fun." Celestia said with a smile as she leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Spike's lips, but had not to kiss back as Twilight turned his head and began to kiss him tenderly as well. As the they were taking turns make-out with him, Luna and Cadence was calmly giving Spike a tongue bath starting at his chest and going all the way down his body until they arrived as his low area. Once they were there, they took turns licking the scales that hid his members until they started to slide out of the sheath and came unto full view. Once they were in view, both Luna and Cadence took a member into their mouths and began to suck the whole thing down.

"Oh, t-that feels great." Spike said in between kissing Twilight and Celestia. This went on for a few minutes, until Twilight pulled away from Spike and then Celestia placed her soaking wet folds in front of him. With out thing or being asked, Spike dove right into her moist lips and snaked his tongue all the way into her folds.

"Oh, I just love this tongue." Celestia moaned as she felt his tongue brush against her cervix and she leaned her head back as she basked in the pleasure he was giving her. As Twilight watched the princesses with Spike, she could not help be feel left out and so she began to rub her self at the sight. As she was doing this, Cadence suddenly took notice to her and then she pulled his member from her mouth as she turned to ask Twilight.

"Would you like to share?" Cadence asked with a smile and watched as Twilight quickly move towards her, and then they double team Spike's lower member. Caence would lick the whole thing up and down as Twilight licked and played with sack. This, combined with Luna never stopping onslaught of his top member, Spike could not take it any more and as he moaned into Celestia's folds, which also sent her over the edge, he unleashed his dragon seed all over Cadence's and Twilight's face as he filled Luna's mouth at the same time. After that, Luna decided to share with Celestia and the two kissed for a moment as she pushed some of Spike seed into her sisters mouth. As they did that, Twilight and Cadence decided to stare as well, so they began to lich Spike seed off their faces. This whole scene got Spike hard as a rock again, and once the princesses saw that, they all gave him a wicked smile.

"Alright. Me and Cadence will go first and then you two go next." Luna said and both Celestia and Twilight agreed. Once it was settled, Luna and Cadence straddle him with Luna taking the top while Cadence took the bottom facing each other Once they were ready, they both took his members into their folds and then proceeded to tide him. As they dod this, Celestia and Twilight decided to join in by laying on the bed with Twilight on top of Celestia and they moist folds were touching each other. After they get in the passion, Celestia used her magic to lift Spike spiny tail and then slid it between them. The rough scales and pointy spines pressed against their folds, wave of pleasure washed over them as the humped against the magic moving tail. Meanwhile, Luna and Cadence was holding each other and moaning along with Spike as they continued to ride in like a bronco and they could feel his dragon seed build up in his member. They did this for a few more moments until it was to much, and unleashed their love juices all over him crouch. The feeling of their warm juices was to much for Spike as he clinched on to Luna's hips and dug his claws into her flanks as he unleashed his seed into their waiting folds. As he was doing that, his tail twitched uncontrollably and this increased Twilight's and Celestia's pleasure so much that they were thrown over the edge and the unleashed their love juices all over Spike's tail and the sheets. After every one came down from their highs, Luna and Cadence lifted them selves from Spike's member's, leaving a mixed of theirs and Spike's juices. After that, Spike removed his tail from between Twilight's and Celestia, but quickly got back into passion and pressed his members into the stacked mares moust folds.

"Alright, let's try it this way." Spike said with a smile as he pushed his members into them and began to thrusting at a steady pace, which gain moans from Twilight and Celestia. He continued this steady pace for a few minutes until he decided to in crease his pace and the power with his thrusts. As he was mating with them, Luna and Cadence wanted to join in as they headed over to him and then began to sharing kisses with as they continued to turn his head and pushed their tongues into his mother and then he switched to the other, all the while not stopping his pace as he continued to thrust into them with major power. This went on for a few minutes until Spike felt the pressure build up into him was to much and he unleashed another load into them, and as they felt him unleash, they could not help from sharing a kiss as their own pleasure into of their juices onto Spike's members and the sheets again. After this time, Spike felt back onto the bed and laid there for a few seconds until he felt four bodies lay onto him, and as he opened his eyes, he saw all four princesses were laying on him with Luna and Cadence on his left, and Twilight and Celestia on the right.

"So, you enjoyed your day Spike?" Twilight asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it was great." Spike said with a smile.

"Oh, but we're not done yet." Celestia said as she smiled slyly at him.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Well, me and Luna decided that Solar Blaze and Crescent Moon would need a little sibling." Celestia said and then Twilight added.

"And I want you to father a foal with me." Twilight, and then Spike realized what they had planned and he couldn't help but smile as he spoke again.

"Alright, let's take a nap and then round two." Spike said as he gave each of them a tender kiss on their lips and then they all closed their eyes to enjoy their slumber.

The End.

* * *

**Well, what to you guys think? I worked hard on this and I hope you all liked it. Now, I'm planning on doing a epilogue and plan posting it tomorrow. Well, now here are the final list for the sequel.**

**A new leaded with 20 votes, Sunset Shimmer.**

**Cadence came in a strong second at 19 votes.**

**Sweet Bella comes in third with 16 votes.**

**The shocking dark horse, Velvet Sparkle, comes in fourth with 14 votes.**

**And the rest of the CMC, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo bring up the rear with 13 votes.**

**Well, that is it. That is all of them and they will join the harem, along with Zecora in the sequel. Now, my next project will be a Human in Equestia requested by Lexboss.**


	7. Epilogue: New Life

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the ****epilogue I promised. I hope you enjoy it and it's a fitting ending.**

Epilogue: New Life.

(11 Months Later.)

Spike sat nervously in the waiting room of the delivery area of the hospital. He pasted back in forth as he waited for word from his lovers, and future mothers of his foals. Along with him in the room, so were the other main six and respected mates. As they all waited for news, Applejack decided to get up from her seat and then headed off towards.

"Relax their sugarcube, you getting all worked up ain't gonna help them." she said in a sweet tone as she tried to calm Spike down which seam to work for a little while, that was until Nurse Tenderheart walked out and looked at him.

"Spike, their ready." she said in a calm tone as she stepped aside and let in every pony in the room, lead by Spike of curse. After a few minutes of looking for the princesses room, they finally found a room with two royal guards standing in front of the door. Spike smiled as he calmly walked up and he, along with the others, was let into the room without question. Inside the room, there were all three princesses laying in a hospital bed each with a blanket wrapped around a baby foal. Twilight and Luna had blue ones while Celestia was pink.

"Come here Spike, and see your new son, Stardust." Twilight said as Spike headed for her, and when he got there, she un wrapped the blanket just a little for Spike to see a little colt with a lite purple body with spikey green mane with pointy ears and one little fang hanging out the top of his mouth.

"Wow, he's precious." Spike said as he brushed his claw against his muzzle, which made him yawn and roll over a little in Twilight's hooves.

"Spike, come here and meet your new daughter, Solar Wind." Celestia said as she watched Spike walk around Twilight, and once he was there, she undid the blanket to show spike a baby filly with a red coat and a wavy blue mane. She also had pointy ears like her brother.

"She lovely." Spike said as he ran his claws through her mane, and got a little smile on her face.

"And don't for get your new son, Gibbous, Spike." Luna said as Spike walked around to her and she showed him a snow white colt with a black mane and a pair of light blue eyes that melted Spikes heart.

"My gosh. I just love you so much.." Spike said as he looked at the colt, who looked back and instantly giggled as he reached for Spike.

"Oh, may I hold him for a second?" Spike asked as he reached for the colt, but was cut off by Celestia.

"In a second Spike, first we have to do something." Celestia spoke up, which stopped Spike from holding his son.

"What is it?" Spike asked confused as to why she would stop him from holding his son. Celestia's answer was a nod to a guard in the room. And they watched as he nodded back and then opened a door to let in a fancy dressed stallion with a long scroll of paper.

"I'm ready when you are, your majesty." he said with a smile on his face.

"Ready for what?" Spike asked as he turned to Celestia, who just smiled as she spoke.

"I Celestia, now decree that that the one known as Spike the Dragon, also called Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious in the Crystal Empire, that starting from this day onward will be known as Royal High Prince of Equestria. As such, he must and will be treated with same respect as Me, Luna, and Twilight will receive from the residents. So, says Princess Celestia." she finished speaking as the stallion wrote down each word she had said, and Spike was shocked from what had just happened.

"Wait, I'm royalty?" Spike asked.

"Yes just like us and you have a say in the laws that are set." Luna said as all three of them smiled at him.

"Really?" Spike asked as he watched the three of them nod at him. After that, he turned to the others with a smile on his face as he spoke, "First, Rarity. I name you as Royal Fashion Designer and you will make all the dresses for the princesses party and gatherings."

"Oh, Spike. Thank you so much darling." Rarity said with a smile.

"Dash I want you to help train the Pegasus guards in their speed. Along with help train my foals to help them master flying." Spike said.

"Oh, right." Dash cheered as she shot in the air.

"Next, Applejack. I want you to cater all of the princesses get togethers with your home made apple treats. " Spike said.

"Ah, thanks sugar cube." Applejack said with a big smile on her face.

"Fluttershy. I want you to take control of the royal gardens animals." Spike said.

"Oh, my. W-why thank you S=Spike." Fluttershy said with a sweet smile on her face.

"And last, but not least. Pinkie Pie, I want you and Cheese Sandwich plan out all the parties. Maybe that will get the sticks out of their collected flanks." Spike said with a smile.

"Oh, oh, oh. I know just what we can do." Pinkie Pie said as she ran off to get a party started. As the other thanked Spike for their knew jobs for the royal family, Celesti aleaned over and whispered into Twilight's ear.

"You were right. He was ready for the power." Celestia said as they both continued to watched the others thank Spike, and a large smile formed on Twilight's face as she watched her new love enjoying his new role.

The End.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and please read my next story.**


End file.
